Jackets, Sleepovers, And Magic
by nekonohime
Summary: Trucy decides to have a sleepover with Pearl and her school friends and invites them to watch her magic show at the Wonder Bar. She also borrows Wocky's jacket for her magic act. Chaos ensues. Wocky/Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm baaack~! I've got another Wocky/Pearl fic for yall. It takes place a month after "Pearl's Fateful Encounter", therefore there are references to it. here Read that first before reading this. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Summers in the city were usually brutal. Everyone on the street just seemed miserable by how hot it was. Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey were walking down the street, heading back to the talent agency with ice slushies in their hands.

"Wow, what a hot day", Trucy said, taking another sip of her slushie, "I can't wait to get home in the air conditioning."

Pearl also took a sip of her slushie, "Yeah. It's dreadfully hot today."

They continued to walk down the street, until they walked past the Kitaki's pastry shop.

Pearl smiled as she looked at the building. It had been a month since she met the family's son, Wocky. They liked each other, but they decided to abstain from a romantic relationship for the time being.

Pearl walked up to the door of the shop and said, "Let's go see what Wocky's up to."

Trucy smiled and said, "Alright. Beats being out in this heat."

**

They both stepped inside the shop. It was quiet and had a few customers sitting around resting from the heat.

Pearl looked around for Wocky, but she didn't see him.

Trucy looked at her sadly."Guess he's not here today, huh?" She said as she saw a different employee standing behind the counter.

"Maybe we should ask that guy behind the counter", Pearl suggested.

They walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to da Kitakis'. What's ya pleasure?" The employee asked.

"Um... Is Wocky here today?" Pearl asked.

"Ya mean da boss' kid? Naw, he ain't. Has da day off today."

"Oh, I see. Thank you anyway."

Pearl headed to the door disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry, Pearl. Maybe Wocky's at home", Trucy said.

Pearl sighed. Surprisingly, she still had never been to his house.

"Maybe we should go and see if he's home", Trucy said.

"I-I don't know... I've never been to his house. I don't want to go uninvited", Pearl said fearfully.

"Let's just go anyway! It's right across the street from the park, remember?"

Pearl nodded.

So the two girls headed to the Kitakis' mansion to find Wocky.

**

When they got there, Pearl was extremely nervous. She had no idea how huge his house was. It really _was _a mansion!

"It kinda reminds me of a Japanese garden", Pearl said to Trucy about their landscaping.

"Yeah, me too!"

They walked a few more steps until they got to the front door. Pearl rang the doorbell. They waited for a few moments until someone opened the door. They were greeted by a rather large woman who seemed to be dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, carrying a broom.

"... Oh, hello, there. What brings you here?" The woman said in a big, husky voice.

Trucy smiled and said, "Little Plum! Long time no see!"

The woman looked at Trucy and said, "Why hello there... Erm... Trucy, was it?"

"Yep, that's me!" Trucy said.

Plum then looked at Pearl curiously, "And who might you be?"

"Pearl Fey", Pearl said.

"Wahahahahaha! You're that girl my son raves about!"

Pearl blushed, "Y-You mean...?"

"Yep, she's Wocky's mommy", Trucy said, "I told you about her, remember?"

Pearl didn't respond. Instead she said, "Well, we came by to ask if Wocky was here."

Plum laughed again. "Of course he is! He's right here in the living room watching TV."

She then gestured both of the girls to come in.

**

When they stepped inside the house, they were hit by the smell of home made cooking.

"_It smells like a restaurant in here_", Pearl thought as she and Trucy followed Plum through the corridors of the mansion.

Trucy was looking at the pictures on the walls. "Wow, so many pictures! Are they all your relatives?"

"Yes", Plum said.

They finally reached the living room after a few minutes. It was a large room with a big couch and a love seat, with a forty two inch flat screen TV to top it off.

"Wocky's over there on the couch... I hope he didn't fall asleep again", Plum said shaking her head, "That lazy boy."

Trucy giggled and Pearl smiled.

Soon they stepped inside the room. They saw that he was watching some violent mobster movie.

"Oh my!" Pearl said, seeing the violent images on the TV screen.

She suddenly heard Trucy giggling.

"Pearl, look!" She said, pointing to the couch where Wocky was.

Pearl turned from the TV and saw that Wocky had indeed fallen asleep, just as his mother predicted.

He was slouched in the seat with his head back, his jacket lying to the left of him, and a huge bowl of popcorn on his right.

"He looks like Daddy", Trucy said giggling.

Pearl smiled, trying not to laugh. "_He looks so cute like that_", she thought.

They suddenly heard Wocky snore loudly.

Trucy giggled again. "He even snores like Daddy!"

"Maybe we should leave. I don't want to find out how cranky he is when woken up", Pearl said nervously.

Trucy walked up to the sleeping Wocky and started prodding his shoulder.

"Trucy!" Pearl said fearfully.

Wocky then opened his eyes. "...Eh, whozzat?" He said groggily.

"It's me, Trucy!"

Wocky immediately jumped on his feet, knocking the popcorn bowl over in the process.

"Shorty?! Whadda ya doin' in my house?!" He yelled.

Trucy yelped and said, "Your mom let us in! We were looking for you at the shop but you weren't at the sho-"

"_We_?!"Wocky asked.

Wocky turned around to see Pearl standing near the TV.

"H-Hello, Wocky... We're sorry we woke you", Pearl said shyly.

"N-Naw, it's awright, gurl", Wocky said as his face was turning red."S-So... Whadda ya want then?"

Trucy looked around the room for a moment, and then saw Wocky's jacket. She immediately had an idea.

"Hey Wocky?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your jacket?"

Wocky looked at her like she had something on her face, "My _jacket_?! What for?!"

"Well, you see, I wanted to try something new for my magic show tonight, and I had the perfect idea."

Trucy grabbed his jacket.

"Yo! Ya betta not make it disappear!" Wocky said angrily.

"Don't worry, silly! I won't!" Trucy said, holding the jacket up. She then said some magic incantation, and then pulled out a long handkerchief out of the left pocket. Out of the right pocket she pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

Wocky's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Da hell?! H-How?! W-Where did those flowers come from?!"

Trucy smiled and said, "So can I use it? Pleaaase~?"

Wocky wasn't too sure; He was very attached to his jacket, and it was like a security blanket to him.

He then sighed and said, "Oh, awright, Shorty... But ya betta not get it dirty or lose it!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Trucy said, folding the jacket up and holding it close to her chest to avoid dropping it.

Pearl smiled at Wocky and said, "You should go see Trucy's show tonight. It's gonna be at the Wonder Bar."

"Sorry, I can't", Wocky said.

Trucy gasped in disappointment, "Aw, why not?"

"My mom's makin' me help her clean the house."

"What about your jacket?"

"I'll just stop by ya place, if that's cool with ya"

"Sure!"

Pearl blushed. "_Oh great, he's gonna see where I live!_"

Suddenly a loud, booming voice was heard.

"WOCKY!!"

Loud footsteps were heard, and Plum came charging in angrily.

"Your room is an absolute pigsty and- What's _this_?! Popcorn on the floor _again_?!"

She then proceeded to pull on Wocky's ear, "You better straighten up, young man! You're messier than your father!"

"Owwww! Mom, stop!! Not in front of my- ow!- friends!"

Trucy gulped. "_Reminds me of when Daddy's mad at me_", she thought.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hands.

Plum finally let go of Wocky and said, "Girls, Wocky has some_ serious _cleaning up to do. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"A-Alright then. See ya!" Trucy said, taking Pearl's hand and holding Wocky's jacket with the other.

"Bye Wocky", Pearl said.

**

Trucy and Pearl were now walking out the mansion and walking past People Park.

"Wow, this jacket is huge! Kinda heavy, too", Trucy said, struggling to keep from dropping it on the ground.

Pearl giggled. She remembered the time at People Park when Wocky had held her the first time.

"_Sure was a cozy jacket, though_", she thought, blushing deeply.

They walked a few more blocks until they heard a voice.

"Trucy! Is that you?!"

Trucy and Pearl turned around to see three girls standing together in front of a clothes shop.

Trucy smiled wide and said, "Amy! Sharon! Nina!"

She quickly gave Pearl Wocky's jacket and ran up to the girls excitedly.

Amy was the 'leader' of the girls. She was dark blond and had brown eyes. She wore her hair in a tight ponytail and wore spaghetti straps and shorts.

"Trucy, I haven't seen you since the day school let out!" Amy said, hugging Trucy.

"Yeah, good to see you again", Sharon said.

Sharon was the cool, calm, and collected one. She had black hair that was shoulder length and she wore jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yup! How've ya been?!" Nina said.

Nina was the geeky and crazy one. She wore her brown hair in a braid and wore glasses, a plaid skirt, and a t-shirt.

Pearl just stood there, listening to the four of them catch up with each other, holding Wocky's jacket. She was blushing like mad.

"_I can't believe I'm holding his jacket", _she thought.

Suddenly the wind blew and and the sleeve of the jacket touched her nose. Pearl blushed even more.

"_W-Was that...?_"

She had smelled a smelled a lightly musky scent, "_H-He sure smells good... Kinda like cologne... Expensive maybe? No, I don't think he wears cologne... Maybe it's natural scent._"

Trucy was still talking to her school friends, "... And that's that! Oh, I want you to meet Pearl Fey, my friend."

She and the other girls turned around to see Pearl holding Wocky's jacket up to her face, almost as if she was snuggling it like a child with their favorite blanket.

"Um... Pearl?" Trucy asked, "What're you doing?"

When Pearl heard Trucy's voice she pulled the jacket away from her, quickly folding it up like Trucy had done.

"N-N-Nothing, Trucy! Just standing here is all!"

Amy looked at her and said, "What is that?"

"Oh! It's our friend's jacket. He let me borrow it for my magic show tonight", Trucy said.

Nina perked up, "Oh boy! I love your shows! I'm so there tonight! How about you guys?"

Amy smiled, "Sure... And maybe afterwards we can have a sleepover!"

The other two girls chattered in agreement.

"Um, sure thing! I have to ask Daddy though", Trucy said.

Pearl then chimed in, "Hi, I'm Pearl Fey. Nice to meet you."

Amy then shook Pearl's hand, "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Amy and these two are Sharon and Nina."

The other two girls waved and said hello.

"Well, we gotta go, Amy. I'll see you all tonight!" Trucy said, walking with Pearl back to the talent agency.

Amy looked at them as they walked away.

"Pearl sure is a strange one, huh?" She said.

"She sure loved that jacket", Sharon said.

"Yeah! I wonder whose it is?" Nina asked.

* * *

_**Like before, no flames allowed. Constructive criticism is. **_

_**Pearl is so cute, isn't she? Her internal dialogue about Wocky's jacket was fun to write. **_

_**Wocky is so lazy... His mom must go crazy cleaning up after him XD**_

_**Next chapter coming up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter up! This one's shorter this time.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Trucy and Pearl were finally back at the talent agency.

"Daddy, we're back!"

Phoenix was at the door as soon as he heard Trucy's voice.

"Where have you two been?! It doesn't take two hours to buy a slushie!"

"Daddy, we kinda went to Wocky's house and we ran into my friends from school and-"

"_What_?! You went to the Kitakis' house?! _Without permission_?!"

"Daddy, they didn't get mad! Little Plum invited us in!"

Phoenix sighed, "Well, I guess that's OK."

Pearl was still holding Wocky's jacket.

Phoenix noticed this and said, "And why do you have Wocky's jacket?"

"He let me use it in the magic show tonight!" Trucy said.

"I see... Are you going to give it back to him?"

"He's coming over here to get it."

"Alright, then."

Trucy then asked another question, "Daddy... I was wondering if me, Pearl, Amy, Sharon, and Nina can have a sleepover tonight..."

Phoenix sighed and said, "Sure, as long as you clean up after yourselves. And no loud music."

Trucy jumped up and down and kissed Phoenix on the cheek, "Thanks, Daddy! I'll call them right now!" She then skipped to her room.

"Pearls, make sure Trucy and her friends behave themselves", Phoenix said.

"O-OK, then", Pearl said. She then went to her own room.

**

When Pearl got to her room, she put Wocky's jacket on her bed folded up.

"_Wow, my first sleepover_", she thought, "_I've heard about them, and they seem pretty fun._"

She then looked at the jacket again. She picked it up and unfolded it, examining the designs on it.

"_This sure is a strange design for a jacket... But it's kinda cute, though... How can Wocky wear this all the time, even in summer?_"

Pearl felt the fabric; It was smooth like nylon but had a plushness to it.

"_It's so soft_", she thought, blushing.

Suddenly she took the jacket, threw it over her head, and put her arms through the sleeves, putting it on. It was quite big on her, as it went down to her knees. Her hands were hidden in the cuffs of the sleeves.

She sat on the bed and crossed her arms, feeling silly.

"_It looks so silly on me_", Pearl thought, "_But it..._"

Pearl yawned and lied her head on her pillow, the jacket covering her like a blanket, "_...Sure feels comfortable._" Soon Pearl had fallen asleep.

**

Trucy had gotten off the phone with her friends, and she went back to the living room with Phoenix.

"Daddy, they're gonna come over after the show. They're gonna ride with us back here", Trucy said.

"Alright then. You guys behave, OK? I have a poker game tonight, so Pearls is gonna keep an eye on you", Phoenix said.

"Hey, where's Pearl?" Trucy asked.

"I think I saw her go in her room", Phoenix said.

"I guess I'll go see what she's up to", Trucy said.

**

Trucy went to Pearl's room and opened the door, "Pearl, are you in he-"

Trucy stopped mid sentence when she saw Pearl sleeping on the bed with Wocky's jacket on. She started giggling like mad.

"Oh Pearl~", she said in a silly, sweet tone.

Pearl opened her eyes to see Trucy standing next to the bed, smiling at her. She flew off the bed and screamed, flinging the jacket off of her, causing it to land on the floor in a heap.

"I-I-I.", Pearl stuttered.

"What would Wocky think if he knew about _this_?" Trucy said giggling.

Pearl blushed and said, "I-I was cold!"

"Sure~" Trucy said winking.

Pearl hid her face in her hands, completely humiliated. Trucy then picked the jacket up off the floor, dusted it off and folded it up.

"I know this jacket contains the essence of... _Your man~..._ But, I must take it from you to practice for the show!" Trucy said.

Pearl blushed again, "What?! He's not my-"

"You and Wocky friends...? My _butt!_ You guys are gonna go out eventually!"

Pearl got quiet after that. Trucy then walked out of the room, swinging her hips in a comical fashion.

"_Oooh Wocky~_" Trucy said, pretending to be Pearl swooning over Wocky.

"Shut up, Trucy!" Pearl said, hiding her face in her pillow.

**

Later that night, Trucy was making last minute preparations for the magic show.

"How was that, guys?" She asked.

"Great! That'll be perfect!" Phoenix said.

"Yeah!" Pearl agreed.

"OK then, I guess we can head to the Wonder Bar now", Trucy said.

"Yeah, we better get going or you'll be late", Phoenix said, helping Trucy carry her props to the waiting cab.

Phoenix, Trucy, and Pearl all got in and were on their way to the Wonder Bar.

* * *

_**Flames bad. Constructive criticism good.**_

_**I laughed so much writing this chapter, especially Trucy's lines giving her a hard time about Pearl wearing Wocky's jacket XD**_

_**Next chapter is coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter done! This one's kinda short too. Trucy does her magic show in this one.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

The cab dropped Phoenix, Trucy, and Pearl off in the parking lot of the Wonder Bar. Phoenix was still carrying Trucy's props. Pearl was following closely behind.

**

They walked inside the building, where the backstage area was. They then went to a dressing room and dropped off the props.

"Phew! Finally, we're here!" Trucy said, sitting on a nearby couch, "I hope I see Amy, Sharon, and Nina in the audience!"

Phoenix also sat on the couch, "Don't worry, you will."

"I'll be rooting for you", Pearl said.

They sat in the room for about twenty minutes, and soon one of the officials came in.

"Trucy Wright, you're up", he said.

Trucy got up and prepared to go on stage, "Bye guys. I'll see you in the audience."

Phoenix and Pearl waved at her as they walked out to the main dining area.

**

Phoenix, Pearl, Amy, Sharon, and Nina all sat at the same table. They had ordered some food to eat while watching the show.

"So, how long have you known Trucy?" Amy asked, "She talks about you at school all the time."

"I met her when I was thirteen, and she was eleven... So, I guess about five years ago," Pearl said.

"Wow."

Nina then jumped in and asked, "So you're from Kurain Village? So you must be a spirit medium then?"

"Yeah, I am", Pearl said.

"Awesome!"

Sharon stared at Pearl's hair, "How do you get your hair to stay up like that? It's like a loop on top of your head."

"Oh, that's a secret", Pearl said, winking at her.

"I can't wait till the sleepover tonight", Amy said, "I already have the agenda planned out." She pulled out a piece of paper with every activity for the sleepover written down.

"Can I see it?" Pearl asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise. Not even Sharon and Nina don't know what's on it."

Sharon and Nina both nodded in agreement.

"Oh, OK then", Pearl said.

Soon the lights dimmed and an announcer's booming voice was heard, "... Next up, we have the descendant of Troupe Gramyre, the heir to the Gramyre Miracle herself... Trucy Wright! "

A spotlight cut on, and the curtains opened to reveal Trucy with her magic props.

First, she took her hat and threw it in the air, then she caught it when it landed. Then she turned it over and confetti came out.

The audience oohed and aahed.

Then she summoned her assistant from backstage to get inside a box. She then proceeded to do the old 'saw a person in half' trick.

"Wow, Trucy is really good at magic for her age", Sharon said, taking a bite of her burger.

"Yeah! She's a relative of Troupe Gramyre after all", Nina said.

Pearl knew of this, "Uh huh. I remember her telling me about them."

The next tricks Trucy did were pulling rabbits out of her hat, a disappearing trick, and turning a rubber chicken into fried chicken. She also used Mr. Hat at one point, telling jokes. And finally, her last and most popular trick... Her enchanted granny panties.

"Why does it have to be _panties_?" Amy said, "I know this is her best trick but... Eww!"

Sharon and Nina nodded in agreement.

Pearl and Phoenix just sat there silently.

They watched as Trucy took the panties, reached inside them, and pulled out Wocky's jacket.

Pearl's heart jumped when she saw that dog design on the back staring at her.

"It's that jacket we saw you cuddling!" Nina said loudly, looking and pointing at Pearl.

Soon everybody at the table stared at Pearl, who looked down.

"It's so ugly", Amy said.

"Yeah", Nina said, "_Pink and yellow_?! Gross!"

"A fashion disaster", Sharon said.

Pearl suddenly felt a shock of anger when she heard this, but she didn't say anything.

The gang looked back at Trucy on stage while she pulled out handkerchiefs, flowers, and even more confetti.

Then she threw the jacket in the air, and then it started to float. Then, when it landed, Trucy picked it up and underneath it was a fox plushie. She picked it up, walked off stage to where her friends were sitting, and gave it to Pearl. She winked at her as she went back on stage.

"Well, at least something cute came out of that... Atrocious jacket", Amy said.

Sharon and Nina nodded in agreement.

Pearl looked at the fox plushie and blushed. Then she kissed its snout.

The three girls stared at her.

"What was that all about?" Nina whispered to Sharon.

"I dunno... But it is a cute fox though", Sharon answered.

**

Soon the magic show was over. All the girls and Phoenix went backstage to congratulate Trucy on a good show.

"Trucy, you were great!" Phoenix said hugging Trucy, "I guess Wocky's jacket _was _a good idea! The crowd loved it!"

"Yeah! It was kinda hard to get the jacket to float, since it's so heavy and all", Trucy said.

Pearl was still holding the fox plushie Trucy gave her.

"Trucy, why did you _have_ to use such an ugly jacket?" Amy asked.

"Well, it's my friend's jacket, so I have no control over his tastes in fashion", Trucy said.

"I see", Amy said.

Pearl was starting to get angry about Trucy's friends talking about Wocky's jacket like that, but she didn't know why.

Soon Phoenix called the girls to the cab in the parking lot, "C'mon, girls!"

They all got in the cab and went back to the talent agency.

* * *

_**No flames plz. Criticism fairly plz.**_

_**Aww fox plushie~ I want one now. :3 **_

_**Trucy's friends are so mean, talking about people's jackets...**_

_**Chapter 4 coming soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow, this chapter is pretty crazy. The actual sleepover happens...**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

When the cab arrived, the girls got out first, then Phoenix. He got out his key and opened the door, then the girls ran inside. Trucy went to the kitchen to get refreshments ready. Phoenix brought Trucy's props in, and then went back out.

"See you later, Trucy. I'm going to my poker game", he said.

"OK, Daddy! Bye!" Trucy hollered to him from the other room.

Pearl, Amy, Sharon, and Nina waited for Trucy in the living room.

Amy pulled out her sleepover list, "First, after Trucy comes back with the food.. We're gonna gossip!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait to tell that story about Billy and Harriet!" Nina said excitedly, "It was so awkward it was hilarious!"

"Gossip is ridiculous", Sharon said, "flipping her hair, "Just rumors about people. What trash."

"I agree with her", Pearl said, "Gossiping is mean."

"No, it's fine! The people you talk about don't know what you're saying", Amy said.

Soon Trucy came back with tons of snacks. Then the girls started to gossip about people at school, Nina told her story about Billy and Harriet, and Amy talked about an ex-friend who she thought was trashy.

"Next on the list", Amy said, "Is... _Truth Or Dare_!"

All the girls gasped.

"Oh, I love this game!" Nina said, "You get to see your friends do stupid things and tell their deepest darkest secrets!"

Pearl gulped, "_Uh oh..."_

"I'm starting the game, and I choose... Trucy!" Amy said

Trucy giggled.

"OK, Trucy... Truth, or dare?"

"Dare", Trucy said.

The girls oohed and ahhed.

"OK, then, I dare you too... Act like a duck!"

The girls went "Huh?"

Trucy got up and started waddling like a duck and quacked.

The girls started laughing insanely.

"You make a funny duck!" Pearl said, giggling.

"Thanks... I mean quack!" Trucy said, flapping her arms like wings.

"Alright, thanks, Trucy", Amy said as Trucy sat back down.

"OK guys", Amy continued, "The rules to the game are gonna be different this time... Since Trucy did a dare, the next person has to tell the truth!"

Everyone gasped.

"Ooh, a new twist!" Nina said.

Then Trucy decided on who she wanted to pick, "I pick you, Amy!"

Amy flinched, "D'oh!"

"You gotta tell us this, Amy", Trucy said, "... Is it true that you still watch _Adventures of Foo Foo the Panda_?"

The other girls laughed hard.

Amy swallowed and said, "...Y-Yes..."

Laughter rang out even harder.

"That show is lame!" Nina said, "_Pink Princess_ was _way_ better!"

"Alright then... Nina, I tag _you_ next! You have to do a dare!" Amy said.

"Oh yeah, _what_?!" Nina asked.

Amy thought for a moment, "I dare you to... Wear Trucy's magic panties on your head!"

Laughter rang out again.

Nina cursed as she put the panties from Trucy's magic show on her head.

Everyone laughed for several minutes.

Soon Amy said, "OK OK, that's enough! Nina, it's your turn to pick someone."

Nina took the panties off her head and looked at her two choices left: Sharon and Pearl.

"I pick... _Pearl_!" Nina said, pointing at Pearl.

Pearl jumped. "_Oh no!_" She thought, "_I have to tell the truth!_"

"OK, Pearl, my question for you is", Nina said as she thought long and hard, "... Do you have a _secret crush_?"

The other girls giggled.

"Oh gawd, that's a good one!" Amy said.

"Quite interesting", Sharon said.

Trucy looked at Pearl nervously.

Pearl's face turned red.

"Well, do you?" Nina asked again.

Pearl took a deep breath and said, "... Y-Yes..."

Giggles were heard again.

"Who is it?" Nina asked.

Pearl hung her head in embarrassment.

Trucy started to get nervous. Pearl looked terribly uncomfortable about this.

"C'mon, Pearl, you have to tell us. Game rules", Amy said.

Pearl hugged her fox plushie nervously. She then gulped and said, "... W-Wocky Kitaki..." Then her face turned red and she looked down.

The other girls except Trucy snickered.

"Oh my_ god_", Amy said, "Y-You mean that... Mobster kid from that bakery?!"

"Ooh, their cakes are awesome!" Nina said.

"Shut up, Nina!" Amy said , "Well, Pearl... _Is it_?"

"Y-Y-Yes", Pearl said quietly, completely humiliated.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, then the busted out laughing.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Amy asked through her laughter, "He is such a punk!"

"He's extremely rude, too", Nina said, "Their cakes may be good, but with _him _there I don't even bother. One time I went in their and he kept calling be 'gurl'! What a sleaze!"

"His speech is terrible too", Sharon said, "I've never seen someone who butchers the English language like he does. It's quite irritating."

"Not to mention he is one of the _ugliest _guys I've ever seen", Amy said, "What's with his hair?! It's awful! And his upturned nose makes me cringe!"

"Eww!" Nina said, "That is so true! I hate it too! You can practically see up his nose!"

Trucy sat there helplessly as her friends continued to spit insults about Wocky. She looked at Pearl, who was practically on the verge of tears.

Amy noticed this and said, "Aww, you gonna cry over your _disgusting _boyfriend?" She said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

Pearl couldn't stop the tears flowing out of her eyes.

The three girls continued to laugh at Pearl.

"I can't believe you actually _like _that sleaze ball!" Amy said, "And someone like _you_? What a joke!"

Trucy started to get extremely angry. Not only did her so called _friends _make Pearl cry, she was insulting Wocky as well. They were two of her closest friends, and she couldn't take this anymore.

She then stood up and said, "Stop! Leave Pearl alone! She doesn't deserve this! Who _cares_ about who she likes? It's really not any of your business, anyways! And Wocky's one of my friends too, so quit making fun of him!"

Amy scoffed, "So, does that mean that jacket was... _His_?!"

"Yeah, it was!" Trucy said, getting up in Amy's face, "What're you gonna do about it?"

Amy then went to the table where Phoenix had placed Trucy's props and grabbed Wocky's jacket. And threw it on the floor in front of the other girls She then took her cup of soda and held it over the jacket.

Pearl sobbed even harder. "Please, don't! We promised him we wouldn't mess up his jacket!", she cried.

"Oh, just _watch _me", Amy said devilishly.

Trucy tried to stop her from doing the deed by trying to levitate the cup out of her hand, but it was too late. Amy had already spilled the soda all over the back of the jacket, leaving a huge wet stain.

Trucy looked at Pearl defeated as she saw her cry the hardest she had ever seen.

Amy cackled evilly, "_Ooooh, _he's gonna be _pissed_ when he see _this_! Oh he's_ really _gonna hate you now... You thug loving tramp!"

Nina and Sharon laughed right along with Amy.

Trucy couldn't take this anymore.

"OK, that's _it_! You guys are _not_ my friends anymore!" She said , yelling off the top of her lungs, "All you've been doing is insulting Pearl and Wocky! They're pretty much my best friends! My only _real _friends, unlike you guys! Get out! _Now_!"

At this point Trucy was fuming with anger, her fists clenched and shaking. Pearl was still sobbing, but not as bad since what Trucy said made her feel a bit better.

The three girls got up as Amy said, "C'mon, girls! We're outta here!"

They then headed out the door without looking back.

**

Meanwhile, outside the agency, a yellow car with pink stripes on each side pulled up while Amy, Sharon, and Nina were walking down the sidewalk.

The car then stopped, and the headlights cut off. Soon someone walked out of the driver's side and headed to the door of the agency.

* * *

_**Flaming gets your nowhere. Proper reviews do.**_

_**OMFG Trucy's friends are so cruel!**_

_**You go Trucy for standing up for Pearl! **_

_**Next chapter coming up next.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 done! I wonder who that was who parked in front of the agency? ;)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Back in the agency, Trucy was trying to console Pearl, who was an absolute wreck.

"Pearl, don't let those girls get to you. They were just being stupid", she said.

"H-H-H-His j-jacket is r-r-ruined!" Pearl said, her voice shaking, "H-He's gonna h-hate us n-now."

Trucy looked at the jacket. "Oh boy, that's gonna leave a huge stain...."

At this point Pearl was on the couch still inconsolable.

Trucy sighed. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna call Dad-"

There was a knock at the door.

Trucy grumbled and said, "Ooh, it better not be those _girls_ again!"

She went to the door, opened it and said, "Amy, I said we aren't-"

She looked up and saw that it was Wocky.

"I came to get my jacket", he said, "Where is it?"

Trucy gulped, "O-Oh... It's in here... C-Come on in..."

Trucy led him to the entrance room, where she had put the jacket after Amy spilled her drink on it.

"H-Here it is", she said.

Wocky picked up the jacket, feeling the still wet stain on the back.

He started to boil, "What the_ hell_?! What did ya do to my jacket?! I-It's got a wet soda stain on it!"

Pearl, who was still in the other room, started sobbing hard again when she heard Wocky's yelling.

"I didn't do it!" Trucy said, "My friend Amy did it! Well, she isn't now, so-"

"_What_?!"

"Yeah! She did it because she was making fun of Pearl and me for being friends with you! She and the other girls were throwing insults about you and they made Pearl cry!"

Wocky's anger immediately diminished when he heard this.

"Man, when Amy spilled the drink on your jacket, Pearl just lost it", Trucy said sadly.

Wocky then had his protective instinct come over him when he heard Pearl's loud sobs in the other room. He went to the next room, following the sorrowful sounds.

When he came into the living room, his heart sank when he saw Pearl sitting on the couch sobbing, clutching that fox plushie tight.

He walked slowly and cautiously to the couch and said, "Y-Ya OK?"

Pearl jumped when she heard his voice, and said in a shaky voice, "Y-Your jacket... Got a stain on it!"

Wocky sat down next to her and said, "Shorty already told me 'bout that."

"A-Are you mad at us?" Pearl asked.

"Naw", Wocky said, "I know it wasn't you guy's fault... My mom can jus' dry clean it."

Pearl started to feel better.

"I've spilled stuff on it before... It ain't no big deal."

He then noticed the fox plushie Pearl had in her lap and asked, "Where'd ya get that?"

"Trucy gave it to me. It was from her magic show", she said, "It appeared under your jacket at the end of her trick with it. She made it float!"

Wocky smiled and said, "That's cool... I guess that fox was supposed to be me, huh?"

Pearl blushed, "Y-Yeah, I guess so..."

They sat there for a few moments looking at each other, until Wocky's cell phone rang.

"Damn", he muttered as he saw who it was, "Mom..." He then put the phone up to his ear, "Yo."

"_Don't 'yo' me, young man! What's taking you so long?_" Plum said angrily on the other line.

"Calm down, Mom, I was jus' talkin' to Pearl."

"_Oh, your little_ girlfriend _again_?"

Wocky blushed deeply, "Moooom!"

"_Hurry up and get home right now_!" Then she hung up.

Wocky groaned as he put his phone in his pocket .

"Sorry, Pearl, I gotta go. Mom's naggin' me again", he said getting up.

Suddenly he had an idea. He took a piece of paper and a pen from Phoenix's desk and wrote something on it. He then gave it to Pearl.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's my number. I don't remember ever givin' it to ya, so..."

Pearl took the pen and ripped a portion off the paper and wrote on it.

"Well, here's mine", she said. A while ago Phoenix had gotten her a cell phone so that she could contact him in case of emergencies.

"Now we can talk whenever we want", Wocky said.

"Yeah", Pearl said.

"Well, see ya", Wocky said as he walked out of the room.

Pearl heard him say goodbye to Trucy, and then heard the door shut.

She looked at the paper he gave her, smiling a little, "_I wonder when he'll call._"

Trucy then came back in the room with Pearl.

"Daddy says he's on the way home", she said.

"That sleepover was a disaster", Pearl said.

"Yeah, so much for my friends", Trucy said yawning, "I'm going to bed, Pearl. Good night."

"Good night", Pearl said, going to her room

~*~

Meanwhile, Wocky had just walked in the door to his house. Plum was waiting for him as soon as he got in.

"Wocky! You said you'd be back by 10:30... It's almost 11:15 now!" she yelled.

"Mom, I'm twenty years old! I don't need a curfew!" Wocky said angrily.

"Well, as long as you're living with me and your father you do! It doesn't take over an hour to get a jacket!"

"Mom, I told you, I was talkin' to Pearl!"

"My, my, my... _her _again? I swear, I've been hearing that name a lot from you lately."

Wocky blushed, "_Mooom_..."

He then started to go up the stairs to his room, "'Night, Mom."

Plum just sighed and said, "'Night", and walked towards the kitchen, thinking about her son's new 'girlfriend'.

"_I hope this 'Pearl' is a good person... She seemed nice when I saw her, but after Alita_", Plum sighed again, "_I don't want to see my little boy's heart get broken again._"

* * *

_**Holy cheese they've got each other's numbers now! **_

_**I wonder who calls who first? X3**_

_**Chapter 6 coming soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is here! A good chapter it is.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Wocky was now in his room, lying in his bed. He was a very messy person, as his bed was always unmade and his clothes were all over his floor. He was also quite spoiled; He had TV, a computer, and stereo system in various places around the room. He also had his own bathroom and closet, so it was clear that his room was huge.

Wocky looked at his phone. He started to text something to Pearl, but then erased it.

"_Man, I can't do this_", he thought, "_I thought this would be easy, but..._" He then took a deep breath and texted her a message. "_Oh god... I hope she answers._"

~*~

Pearl too was lying in her bed, with her phone on her nightstand.

"_I don't know if he'll talk to me_", she thought, "_But..._"

Suddenly the phone lit up and vibrated.

Pearl's heart jumped, "_T-That can't be...?_" She picked up the and opened it up. She read the message.

"_Yo -Wocky"_

"_It _is _him_!" She thought as she read who it was from. She then typed a message back.

~*~

Wocky was now under the covers of his bed, feeling anxious.

"_She's probably sleepin' by now_", he thought, "_She didn't see that-_"

His phone then vibrated. He picked up the phone and read the message.

"_Hi :) -Pearl_"

Wocky blushed. "_Wow, she actually answered!_"

~*~

They continued to exchange messages back and forth.

"_How r u -Wocky"_

"_Fine -Pearl"_

"_Did I wake u up -Wocky"_

"_No- Pearl"_

_"I can't sleep -Pearl"  
_

"_Me either -Wocky"_

"_My mom got mad at me -Wocky"_

"_Why -Pearl"_

"_Comin in late -Wocky"_

"_Oh -Pearl"  
_

"_Can I ask u somthin -Wocky"_

"_Sure -Pearl"_

"_What Shortys friends say bout me -Wocky"_

"_Bad things -Pearl"_

_"Like what -Wocky"_

"_They called you a punk and ugly -Pearl"_

_"Wateva that dont botha me -Wocky"_

"_Well it made me upset -Pearl"_

_"Why -Wocky"_

"_I didn't like what they were saying about you -Pearl"_

"_Dont let it botha ya -Wocky"_

"_I couldn't help it -Pearl"_

"_? -Wocky"_

_"You're my friend. It hurt to hear them talk about you like that -Pearl"_

~*~

Wocky blushed when he read this.

"_Really -Wocky"_

"_Yeah -Pearl"_

He was shocked that she cared for him that much.

"_She actually felt bad for me?" _He thought, "_Well, she has before, but..._"

Wocky suddenly felt a pang in his heart.

"_I-I think she..." _He shook his head, "_Naw! Can't be!_"

Ever since his and Pearl's encounter at the park a month ago, Wocky had felt stronger feelings than friendship for Pearl. However she told him that she wasn't ready to go that far, so he had to keep his feelings inside.

"_It's been a month since we first met", _he thought, "_And now I think it's time for me to make a move._"

He nervously texted her something that he thought was crazy.

"_Pearl -Wocky"_

_"What -Pearl"_

"_How long have we known each other -Wocky"_

_"About a month. Why -Pearl"_

"_I was wonderin -Wocky"_

"_What -Pearl"_

"_Since we've known each other for a while -Wocky"_

"_? -Pearl"_

"_Will u go out wit me -Wocky"_

~*~

Pearl's eyes widened when she read this.

"_What?!" _She thought, _"H-He wants to... Go out... With me?"_

Her hands were shaking. She didn't know what to say. She remembered when she told Wocky that she wasn't ready for that sort of thing, but lately, she started feeling differently about him. She texted her answer back to him.

~*~

Wocky had gotten up and was pacing around his room.

_I can't believe I just did that", _he thought, _"She'll probably say no. Man, she's probably freaked out-"_

His phone vibrated again. He read Pearl's message.

"_Yes -Pearl"_

Wocky smiled wide and punched the air.

"Yes! She said yes!" he shouted excitedly, "I don't believe it!" He then started dancing around his room.

~*~

Pearl sat up in her bed, not believing what she just said. She knew this would happen eventually, but not _this _soon.

"_Maybe it'll just be a friendly outing"_, she thought, "_Not like... A _romantic _one._" She then sent Wocky another message.

~*~

Wocky was back in his bed feeling extremely happy.

"_She said yes! She said yes!!" _he thought smiling to himself. The phone vibrated again. He quickly grabbed it and read the message feverishly.

"_Where are we going -Pearl"_

He thought for a moment, and then was hit by the perfect place.

~*~

Pearl got the message.

"_I know this really tight Italian place downtown. Lets go there -Wocky"_

She didn't know what he was talking about, so she asked. She got an answer back.

"_It's called Mama Rosetta's I think -Wocky"_

"_Never heard of it -Pearl"_

"_Its tight gurl :D -Wocky"_

_"Cool XD -Pearl"_

"_Only thing is that they got a frickn dress code -Wocky"_

Pearl was confused, "_Dress code? D-Does that mean...?_" She texted Wocky again.

"_What do we have to wear? -Pearl"_

_"Guys gotta wear suits girls gotta wear a dress -Wocky"_

Pearl blushed greatly, "_B-But I don't _have_ a dress!"_

She mostly wore her acolyte robes, so she didn't have much of anything else.

She then imagined Wocky in a suit and reddened even more.

"_He really would be my Fox Prince then", _she thought. It was her secret pet name for Wocky, since she noticed that his family used the fox as their family crest.

~*~

Wocky blushed himself when he realized the dress code.

"_Dang, she'd look so _foine _in a dress"_, he thought.

He yawned and looked at the clock, "_1 AM? Dang, I gotta get some sleep..."_

He then texted Pearl one last time

~*~

Pearl broke out of her trance when her phone vibrated. She picked up the phone and looked at the message.

"_Goin to bed. Lets go to that joint next Friday 8. Night -Wocky"_

She smiled. _"Maybe it won't be so bad", _she thought, _"It'll just be us... Going as friends."_

Pearl sent another message.

~*~

Wocky was about to fall asleep when his phone vibrated one last time.

"_OK. Good night -Pearl"_

He turned over and closed his eyes again.

"_I hope this works out", _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Don't flame, it's not cool. Review in a civilized manner please.**_

_**I LOVED this chapter. Wocky finally asked Pearl out X3**_

_**It came to me in a dream, and I was like "This is too cute NOT to put this in! I gotta do it!"**_

_**Last chapter is next!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aww, the last chapter already? :( Well, let's just see what happens.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

The next morning, Pearl was eating breakfast with Trucy and Phoenix as usual.

"I'm sorry that sleepover didn't work out", Phoenix said, "And I'm glad Wocky didn't get mad about his jacket."

"Yeah", Trucy said.

Pearl was still thinking about last night.

"_Should I tell them about me and Wocky's... Date?" _She thought nervously, _"I guess I should..." _

Pearl took a deep breath and said, "Excuse me, but I have an announcement to make..."

Trucy and Phoenix looked at her and then each other.

"What is it, Pearls?" Phoenix asked, taking a sip of his glass of milk.

"Yeah, tell us!" Trucy said excitedly.

Pearl took a deep breath and said, "... Me and Wocky are going out next Friday at 8:00."

Phoenix spat his drink out in shock, while Trucy's jaw dropped, dropping her fork on the floor.

"_What_?! _Seriously_?!" Trucy asked, "But I thought you weren't ready for a romantic relationship."

Pearl blushed, "I'm still not, Trucy. We're going out as friends."

"Where is he taking you?" Phoenix asked, taking another sip of milk.

"Mama Rosetta's", Pearl said.

Phoenix spat out his drink again and Trucy gasped.

"_Mama Rosetta's_?! I've heard of that place! It's so_ faaaanseee~"_, Trucy said.

"It's also very expensive", Phoenix said, "Good thing Wocky's the one taking you." He then chuckled.

"Have you been there, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago", Phoenix said, "I don't remember when it was or who I went with though."

"Oh", Pearl said.

"Oh, wow! I wish someone would take _me _there! I hear it's _soooo romaaantiiic~_", Trucy said, her eyes sparkling.

Pearl shuddered at the word 'romantic'.

_"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" _She thought.

~*~

"...And she said yes!" Wocky said excitedly, stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth.

"That's wonderful, honey!" Plum said, "But she seemed so shy though."

"I know, Mom, but I'll help her come out! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Wocky continued to chatter excitedly about his dream date with Pearl.

"Son, you're rambling again", Plum said, interrupting him mid sentence.

"Sorry, Mom... But I'm so hyped man! I've had my eye on her for so long, and she finally said yes!!"

Plum was so happy that Wocky had found another girl.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time", she said.

"What's wid all dis excitement?" A deep voice said.

Coming into the kitchen with them was the ex mob boss, and Wocky's dad, Winfred 'Big Wins' Kitaki himself. He was a huge intimidating man, the typical looking 'Boss', if you will. However he cared deeply about his Little Plum and Wockles.

"Dad, Pearl said yes!" Wocky told him excitedly.

"Pearl?" Winfred asked.

"His _girlfriend, _Winnie. Y'know, the spirit medium?" Plum said smiling.

"She's _not _my girlfriend", Wocky said blushing, _"...Yet."_

Plum let out a big, booming laugh.

"_Wahahahahahahaha! _Don't rush now, Wocky! You wouldn't want to overwhelm her, would you?"

Wocky frowned and said, "N-No, I guess not... But I'm likin' her more and more everyday! It's almost killin' me!"

"Well... Do wad ya tink is right", Winfred said, "Don't make da same mistake ya did wid Alita."

Wocky cringed whenever he heard his ex fiancée's name. Sure, he loved her once, and he thought she did too, but it was all just a front just so she could inherit the family fortune when he was _supposed_ to die from that bullet that was near his heart. Fortunately, that never happened.

"Man, don't bring her up! I know I was stupid for hookin' up with her! I was totally wrong about Alita, man... She played me for a sap! Pearl, she's totally different from her, man... She's my _real _fallen angel."

Plum and Winfred looked at each other. They were amazed how much Wocky had matured ever since he broke up with Alita a year ago.

"Son... You've finally admitted your mistakes!" Plum said, "Before you would _never _say anything like you just said!"

"You're finally becomin' a man, son", Winfred said, patting Wocky on the back, "'Cause it takes a man to say wad you jus' said. I'm proud o' ya."

Wocky just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "U-Um... Thanks, Mom and Dad."

**

Later that day, Pearl met Wocky at the shop, as usual.

"H-Hello Wocky", Pearl said shyly.

"Hey, gurl", Wocky said back.

"S-So... About that... _Outing _next week", Pearl said, looking away from him, "A-Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah!" Wocky said, "It'll be fun! Trust me!"

Pearl looked back at him and said, "O-OK, then..."

"I know the dress code sucks, but it'll be worth it 'cause the food is _off the chain_! For real!"

Pearl laughed and said, "I hope so!"

They then looked at each other for a few seconds, then looked away.

"I-I'm... Really nervous about next Friday", Pearl said, "I hope it's a good place."

"Stop worryin', gurl! If they pull any funny business they'll hafta go through me!" Wocky said, putting his dukes up.

Pearl smiled and said, "Good, then."

Suddenly a voice bellowed, "Get back ta work, Wocky!"

Wocky flinched and said, "Sorry, Pearl... Gotta go back to work... Dad's orders."

Pearl smiled, "OK, then... See you later."

And with that, she was gone.

**

Pearl was now walking past People Park and the Kitakis' mansion. She stopped to look up at the mansion's gate and smiled.

"_I'm a little nervous about our... _Date_", _Pearl thought, _But I'm sure it'll be fun... Just us two friends... Hanging out..."_

She then sighed and started walking down the street back to the talent agency.

~*~

Wocky meanwhile was in the break room of the shop by himself, eating his lunch. He couldn't stop thinking about next Friday.

"_I can't wait, man", _he thought, _"Pearl's gonna look _so _beautiful... I hope."_

He then looked out the window dreamily.

"_Pearl... Next Friday night, I'm gonna sweep ya off ya feet... I'm comin' for ya, gurl, so don't be shy..."_

Winfred's voice rang out again, "Wocky! Quit daydreamin' 'bout ya girlfriend an' get back ta work!"

"Yes, _Dad_", Wocky said, disappointed about going back to reality.

"_Gurl... I hope by the end of the night... You'll be mine."_

* * *

_**Review kindly, please. Flames aren't very nice, you know.**_

_**Well, that's the end. This fic was fun to write, and longer than my last one.**_

_**Wocky sure had some pretty bold lines at the end, hello! 8D **_

_**I hope Pearl doesn't freak out on the date, though...**_

_**Next fic coming soon!**_


End file.
